Mending Fences
by woundedhearts
Summary: They say some fences can't be mended and some relationships can't be saved. Will London forgive a past wrong in order to have a happy future? One Shot! :D


Mending Fences

* * *

Boston Tipton 2004

* * *

The water fell around the fifteen year old girl sitting down on a bench in front of the massive hotel, which helped to only fuel her feelings of insignificance in a world so big. The rain beat down harshly on the pavement beneath her feet and she fought the urge to cry. She tried her best to distance herself from these emotions for years, yet they always seemed to find a way to resurface.

She told herself that this time it would be different, this time her mother would keep her promise to come for her. So she opened her heart in vain to a woman she'd only seen a mere dozen times over the course of her short life.

She wasn't sure how long she'd waited on that cold bench as a numbing feeling took over. It might have been hours, maybe minutes, she didn't know. But the pain was unbearable. So many thoughts went through her head, so many questions she was afraid to voice for fear of the answers. She was in a cold desolate place, and she shivered at the thought.

"London, sweetheart?"

The young girls eyes lit up at the sound of the female voice. But when she turned she was disappointed to realize it wasn't the woman she wanted to see.

"Hi Carey."

Carey wrapped a warm coat around her and placed the umbrella over both of them. She hadn't really realized it was raining. When had that started?

"Sweetheart, you need to come inside and out of the rain."

"No, I can't. She'll be here any minute and I'll miss her."

"London, it's been four hours."

"She promised me," she said with such anguish that Carey had to force back a lump. "She said if I waited here she'd come for me."

Carey had been watching London from inside the hotel where a solemn looking group still waited. She'd seen the way the girl looked on in anticipation when a taxi pulled up, only to see her crest fallen and hurt when the occupant wasn't her mother. And she used the term loosely. To say Carey was angry was an understatement. She couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt one of her babies the way this woman was hurting her daughter. In her mind no child should be made to feel unwanted and unloved.

"Why don't we wait inside where it's warm," Carey advised. "I'm sure Moseby will let us know when she arrives."

"No, I have to stay here."

"It's raining."

"I don't care," the young girl replied. "She'll come, you'll see, she'll be here any minute. I just have to be patient."

Again another taxi cab pulled up to a stop and again she saw the hope and the heartbreak when the door was finally opened. As much as she detested the woman she'd met a couple of weeks before, she almost wished she were in one of those cabs, if only to make London feel better.

She had the woman pegged from the minute she met her. She wasn't remotely concerned about her child she wanted the luxuries London could offer. Which, again made her angry. A feeling she had to squelch for the moment.

London's tears mingled with the raindrops and she finally slumped against her shoulder defeated and lost. She let the tears flow openly as Carey comforted her and tried to tell her everything would be alright. But, London knew better, nothing would ever be the same again. All these years of praying, and hoping, and waiting had been useless.

As she was pulled into a standing position she felt another set of warm arms wrap around her. She looked into the concerned and sad eyes of the hotel manager, a man who by all accounts was more of a parent to her then the two people who conceived her. She tried to smile but couldn't and she let her head fall against his shoulders.

The three individuals walked up to the Tipton doors and walked in without a word.

* * *

The S.S. Tipton 2010

* * *

"London really," Bailey smiled. "Don't you think you've spent enough today?"

London looked over at the girl like she'd spoken a foreign language. Bailey rolled her eyes and continued to help her empty out all the bags she'd brought in.

"You know we'll have to store some of these in one of your many storage units on the ship."

"Why?"

"London, not all to these things are going to fit in the closet."

London thought about it a minute as she gazed into her closet and then as if an idea struck her turned and looked over toward Bailey's closed closet door.

"No," the other girl exclaimed rather vigorously.

"Oh, alright," the heiress huffed. "Just help me sort through these."

"I don't hear a please."

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Alright."

They were sorting through the clothes when they heard a knock on their cabin door. If it was one of the boys or Mr. Moseby they would have knocked twice and come in. London put down one of the many blouses she had purchased and walked over to open the door. Her jaw dropped and she felt like she'd been sucker punched in the stomach.

"Hi, Darling."

"Mom."

"Are you going to ask me in?" she smiled. "I've come all this way to see you."

When it didn't look like London was going to budge Bailey came around her and politely asked the woman inside, "London?" Bailey called a little worried when the girl abruptly closed the door behind her and left the cabin.

"I'm sorry…I," Bailey stuttered in disbelief at how rude her roommate was being to her mother. "Why don't you make yourself at home and I'll go and find her," she stated before leaving the cabin.

* * *

In a matter of minutes London was again that fifteen year old girl alone and afraid her mother didn't love her. As she stood at the railing inhaling the sea air she felt like vomiting. She shouldn't be so affected by her presence, especially since she hardly knew her. But, she was. It wasn't fair, she'd come to accept the fact that she wasn't a staple in her life, just to show up and ruin everything. She didn't know she'd been crying until she wiped her cheeks.

"London, there you are," her roommate stated coming up to her. "Don't you think you were being a bit rude? She's your mother…"

"I don't want to see her."

"London…are you crying?" Bailey asked changing her tone. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened?" she asked coming up and standing next to her.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're crying."

"Bailey, could you just give me a minute. I need to be alone."

"London i…alright," she quietly stated. "But if you need anything let me know," she added before quietly walking away.

Needed, she thought about the word. What she needed and what she was given were two very different things. She needed a mother who loved her, who wanted to see her more than once every few years. One that cared about her and wanted to be a part of her life.

"London can we talk?"

* * *

Mr. Moseby was pacing in front of the Easy Squeezy where the group sat watching him. The moment he saw Frances Tipton he wanted to throw her overboard. Still etiquette demanded that he at least be cordial. He still remembered the last time they had seen the woman. London cried herself to sleep for months and wouldn't come out of her suite for weeks. He didn't know what to do, if Carey hadn't been there he would have been lost.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on or do we have to guess?" Zack asked just as Bailey came running around the counter.

"Whoa there, what happened?" Cody asked as she went into his arms.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "But, I'm worried about London."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"She's crying…"

"Frances is back," Moseby stated no other explanation needed.

Zack and Cody looked to one another in understanding, but everyone else was still in the dark. The place fell silent as London walked over to the group followed by her mother.

"I told you I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm your mother and I want to talk to you. I think you owe me that much."

"Owe you?" London shouted. "I don't owe you anything."

"I'm still your mother."

"You could've fooled me."

Frances looked at all the people standing around. "London I think we should continue this in your cabin."

"You don't get it do you?" she shouted. "I don't want to continue this at all. Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I wanted to see my daughter," she replied. "I've missed you."

London laughed. "Missed me, that's a good one."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," London shouted. "I don't want you to say a word. Just leave me alone."

"I'm here because I wanted to see you, to spend time with you."

"Really I haven't seen you in years. Why now?"

"I've been thinking about you, about us."

"Us, there is no us mother," London sneered. "Where were you?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Where were you?"

"London let's take this inside," Frances stated taking a hold of her arm just to feel London pull away.

"Don't touch me," the young girl exclaimed. "And answer my question."

"Fine, you want to do this now then we will. But not here. Let's go," she demanded.

"I don't have to go anywhere with you. I'm waiting for my answer," Moseby stood next to the young girl silently waiting.

"Alright, you want to know the truth," she said. "I made a mistake."

London stood up straighter and that small glimmer of hope returned. "You did?" she quietly asked.

"You're my daughter and I do love you," she stated. "It's just, sometimes I goof up. I'm not perfect you know."

"Oh, believe me I know," then as if second guessing her thoughts she added. "No, not again, I'm not going to fall for this again."

"What do you want me to say, seriously what?"

"Try I'm sorry, try I should have never walked away from you."

"Fine, if that's what you want to hear then that's what I'll say."

"Don't you understand, I want you to say those words because you want to, not because it's something you think I want to hear?"

"Fine, why don't we start over," she smiled.

"I don't know."

"London, I'm trying."

"It was so hard," the young girl sighed not caring who heard her.

"What was?"

"Where were you when I needed you? When I was hurt and needed someone on my side. When I fell and scrapped my knee, when I needed your advice on some problem I was having. When I cried myself to sleep because everyone else had a mother and I didn't."

"I know I messed up, but I'm trying to fix the mistakes I made."

"I need time."

"Just give me a couple of days," she pleaded. "We dock in New York day after tomorrow. If you want me to leave then I will."

"I…"

Moseby wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, "I think it might be worth a try." He whispered making the young girl pause in deliberation.

"I'll think about it," London replied walking off the sky deck and back in the direction of her cabin.

"Thank You Moseby, I really appreciate…"

"I don't like you," he admitted making her take a step back. "But, this isn't about me. This is about London. All her life you've been in and out. I've watched you make promises you don't keep. I'm hoping this time, for your sake as well as hers that you're being honest," he stated. "That young girl means a great deal to me, I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

"I understand."

"I hope you do," and with that he walked off the sky deck leaving her too her thoughts.

* * *

Mother and daughter made plans to have breakfast the next morning. With their relationship being strained the way it was, the atmosphere was awkward at best. The group watched the interaction with concern. They'd never seen London so solemn before and it saddened them.

"Maybe you should go over and ask them if they need anything?" Woody stated. "They're not even talking. It's weird."

"It looks like London wants to disappear," Marcus said looking over to where she sat. "We need to do something."

Bailey, not being able to take much more stood up and walked over. "Hi, Mrs. Tipton, I don't know if I introduced myself yesterday, but my name's Bailey, and I'm London's roommate."

"Please call me Frances," she insisted. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Bailey was about to decline but then noticed the slight hope in the woman's eyes and realized how hard this must be on her as well. "I would love that thank you."

Bailey picked up the menu and began talking about how well London was doing in school. "She's actually come a long way since the time she first boarded the ship."

"That's wonderful," the woman replied with a smile. "So then you'll be graduating this year?"

London looked away as if she hadn't heard the question.

"Yes, she'll be graduating with us this year."

"I'd like to meet some of your friends," Frances tried again but her daughter didn't look up. Turning her attention back to Bailey she continued. "Would you care to introduce me?"

"Of course," Bailey sighed while indicating to her friends to come over.

The small group gathered around and waited to be introduced. It was obvious they felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation but they all wore smiles. London didn't even try hiding her discomfort. It was obvious she wanted to be anywhere else.

"London?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone," the younger farm girl stated before getting up.

"No, I'd like to hear about what is been going on with London and since she won't tell me…"

"Suddenly you're so interested."

"London, that's not fair."

"Yeah well, nothing in life is," the heiress seriously replied. "It wasn't fair that you left me sitting on a bench in the pouring rain waiting for you."

"No it wasn't."

"Well then why did you?"

"I don't think we need to go into that right now."

"You know what, you're right," London stated getting up. "In fact this isn't working out for me."

"London it's only been a day and a half."

"I'm sorry but I just can't," she grabbed her purse. "I think you should leave the ship tomorrow."

"What about breakfast?"

"Enjoy it."

"London?"

The small group stood quietly around while she left.

"I don't think I'm very hungry anymore, please make sure you send the tab to my room. I'm going to lay down for a few minutes."

"That's it, you're just going to give up?"

"Bailey," Cody warned. "I don't think we should get involved."

"She's your daughter, try one more time."

"She doesn't want to."

"Like you said it's only been a day and a half. London's got years of pain bottled up inside her. She needs time. Please go talk to her."

"You're a sweet girl. But some things aren't meant to be, and a reconciliation with my daughter is one of those things."

Bailey sighed in frustration as she watched the woman leave. She knew it was probably a bad idea to get involved, still it seemed like such a shame that a relationship could end just like that.

As if reading her thoughts Cody intervened. "I think their relationship ended years ago."

"It's not right."

Cody wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. He knew that she was going to do everything in her power to fix things between London and her mother; it was just in her nature. He just hoped the backlash would be minimal.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bailey walked into her cabin in search of her friend. She was lying face down on the bed crying. The young girl's heart went out to her. She just couldn't imagine not being close with one of her parents. Still she had to remember she wasn't London and she hadn't experienced the same things the other girl had.

"London, can we talk?"

"If this is about Frances, than no."

"I think you should talk to her one last time before she leaves tomorrow morning."

"I don't care what you think," the other girl told her. "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because, you need a mother and she needs a daughter. She's reaching out to you, don't you think you should at least meet her half way?"

"No."

"London?"

"Bailey?"

"That's not funny."

Just then another knock at the door took her attention away and Bailey stood up and walked over to open it. Standing in the hallway once more was Frances Tipton. "May I come in?" Bailey smiled letting her pass.

"I have some studying to do in the library. If you need me, text me," she sighed before closing the door behind her and leaving the two women to talk.

Frances quietly walked over and sat down on the bed across from her daughters. London turned to face the other wall quietly letting the woman know that she wasn't welcome.

"Okay, I deserve the silent treatment."

"Why didn't you come back for me?" London whispered so low that at first Frances couldn't understand her. "I felt like such a fool. I waited for almost four hours in the pouring rain. Do you realize how badly that hurt?"

"I don't know what to say. So much was happening in my life and I got scared. I didn't think you needed to be a part of that."

"A part of what?" London asked turning to face her.

"I was seeing a man at the time," she stated. "A man who wasn't exactly honest."

"Honest about what?"

"He was being investigated by the IRS for tax invasion, money laundering and fraud, among other things."

"The money I gave you?" London replied. "The money that was supposed to go toward a better life."

"It went for a lawyer," she stated. "I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth so I lied."

"So the lawyer got you off?"

"I made a deal, if I told them everything I knew about his business accounts and so forth then I would only have to serve a small sentence."

London couldn't wrap her mind around this, "Mom, where have you been for the past six years?"

"Beford Hills."

"What is that?"

"It's a woman's prison."

London sat down for a minute and took a deep breath trying to clear her mind.

"Does daddy know about this?"

"Yes he knows, but I swore him to secrecy. I was just so ashamed."

"The morning I waited?"

"They arrested me that morning," she replied. "They knew that I was a flight risk."

"A flight risk?"

"They knew that I was going to leave the country."

"I don't understand any of this," London cried. "You're a criminal, a thief and a lier."

"London I made a mistake and I paid dearly for it."

"No, I don't want to see you anymore."

"Sweetheart please don't say that," the woman said as tears began to fall. "I'm still your mother."

"No you're not," she stated while walking over and opening the door. "Please leave."

"London?" she pleaded. "I'm not the same person I was."

"I said leave, I mean it get out!" London shouted and Frances had nothing left to do but walk away.

Later that night London lay in bed sobbing for the mother she lost. The next morning Frances left the ship as she'd promised.

* * *

Boston Tipton 2025

* * *

"Scott get back here and clean your room."

"Later mom, I want to go out and play," he shouted.

"Now young man," London exclaimed watching her son stomp into his room.

"It's not fair," he whined.

"Stop complaining."

"What is going on I could hear you two when I got off the elevator," Zack chuckled giving his wife a small peck on the cheek.

"I swear that boy is becoming more and more like his father every day," she winked and noticed the way Zack puffed out his chest in pride.

"That's right a chip off the old block."

"You are both unbelievable."

Zack smiled as he picked her up and swung her around the room. "Put me down," she laughed. "I'm starting to get nauseous again."

"I thought that had past," he said worried. "Maybe you should see your doctor a bit sooner than scheduled?"

"My morning sickness comes and goes like it did with Scott. Once my first trimester is over I'm sure it will pass."

"Alright if you're sure."

"I'm sure so don't worry," she smiled standing up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "What time are Cody and Bailey coming over?"

"They're going to stop at the grocery store and pick up some desert first. But they should be here around six."

"Perfect, it will give me plenty of time to freshen up."

"You just want me out of the kitchen," he grinned.

"Exactly."

"That cooking course you took was the best investment we've ever made."

"I have to agree," she replied. "I never knew how much fun throwing ingredients together could be."

"Why didn't you ask Cody?" Zack stated. "He would have told you."

"Because he's in a higher class then I am, there's no way I could be a professional chief. Now go and say hi to your son."

Zack did as she requested and left the room. Now for a little _me time_ London thought as she headed to the bathroom only to be stopped in her tracks by the ringing of the telephone. Sighing she picked it up and said hello.

"Yes I'd like to speak too London Tipton."

"Actually its London Martin now, but it's me, how can I help you?"

"My name is Cheryl and I'm a nurse here at Boston General…"

"Oh My God, is everything alright?"

"Well we have a woman here by the name of Frances Tipton who says she's your mother."

London put down the receiver for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Mrs., Martin? Hello are you still there?" the woman asked.

London once again placed the receiver to her ear and spoke, "Yes, she's my mother but we've been estranged for years. May I ask what this is regarding?"

"She's here to have a triple bypass, and we need a family member to call in case something happens. She gave us your name."

"Can't you call someone else?"

"She doesn't seem to have anyone else to call."

The line went quiet for a moment as London thought about the woman lying in the hospital bed. "Can I get back to you? I need to speak to my husband."

"Of course, let me give you my number and the times I'll be available. But I must emphasize this is a very difficult procedure and it needs to be done as soon as possible."

"I'll get back to you within the hour," London replied. "Thank you for calling."

"Zack," she called.

He walked into the room with Scott trapped on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I need to run a couple of errands before dinner," she replied. "I'm sure I won't be long."

Zack eyed her suspiciously. He could always tell when she was lying because she could never quite make eye contact with him. "Scott, go back into your room and finish cleaning up."

"Dad?" he was about to make a fuss when he noticed his mothers expression. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew it was something bad, "Okay." He did what was asked of him but made sure to keep the door open a crack so he could hear what was being said.

"Frances is in the hospital."

"Your mother?"

"She's not my mother," she replied.

"Sweetheart, I know this is a touchy subject for you, but…"

"Zack please don't start on me," she asked. "I don't think I could handle an argument right now."

"Okay," he replied. "So what did the nurse say?"

"She's having a triple bypass and they basically need my signature to okay anything that may happen."

"Alright, let's go."

"Okay," she replied. "Scott come out here sweetie."

"Where are you going?" he asked pretending the door hadn't been open.

"We have to leave for a few minutes. I want you to go down to the candy counter and hang out with Felicia until your aunt and uncle get here."

"Why can't I stay up here?"

"By yourself, not a chance."

"I'm almost ten," he whined. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Scott listen to your mother," he stated. "You know when I was around your age I couldn't wait to take a trip down to the candy counter."

London gave him an all too knowing glare and he chuckled. "I was just so addicted to the candy."

"And the candy counter girl," London smirked giving him a playful shove.

"Do I really have too?"

"Yes!" his parents replied.

"You're no fun," he whined. "I can't wait until I'm older and I can boss you around."

"Sweetie…" London began but closed her mouth.

A few minutes after they had deposited their son safely with Felicia they left the hotel. As Zack maneuvered his way through the Boston streets London called her sister in law. They agreed to come by a few minutes early so they can watch Scott. She told them she'd call as soon as she found out anything. As she leaned her head against the window she recalled the last conversation she'd had with her mother.

She had been so angry, so foolish, so hurt. Looking back she wondered how fair she had been as well. Her mother was trying to reach out to her and she basically kicked her out of her life. She thought about Scott and the fact that he had missed out on knowing his second grandmother.

"Baby, we're here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"About the last time you saw her?" he asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a mind reader."

"Having a twin brother you gain a lot of practice," he smiled. "Come on let's go in." She took the hand he offered and they entered the four story hospital.

* * *

Boston Tipton 2026

* * *

The family was gathered at the dinner table where they were soon to celebrate Frances 60th birthday. The year had been an eventful and trying one. From the surgery that she had come through successfully to the reunion with her daughter and her new found family. It was a year she would never forget and always treasure.

She never realized how much she needed family until she was allowed to be a part of one. Gazing over at her daughter and her son in law holding baby Carey Frances in their arms she never imagined this day would come to pass. But it had and she made sure to count her blessing every evening before going to sleep.

Now as she sat in front of her cake while everyone waited for her to make a wish she realized, she didn't have anything left to wish for, because she had everyone she loved in the world standing in this room with her. All her wishes have true and she has never been as happy as she was at this moment.

"Grandma cake…" Frances gave her grandson an affectionate squeeze as he helped her blow out her candles.

* * *

The End!

* * *

An: Another one shot I've had in the works for awhile. Hopefully you've enjoyed it. I was going to add in a scene at the hospital where London and Frances have a heart to heart, but I thought it sounded repetitive and decided to delete it. Also it was basically the same things they'd said on the ship – smiles! :)

Please read and review! :)


End file.
